


Lightning Flower

by Neraesa



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neraesa/pseuds/Neraesa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Chapter Not Completed</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lightning Flower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lydia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydia/gifts), [Chris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris/gifts).



> Chapter Not Completed

The trees sway gently in the breeze, the fresh smell of summer blowing throughout the valley on the soft midnight wind. Wild flowers grow up among the tree roots in an array of brilliant colors, though some have hidden their beauty for the night. A linoon sprints over a mossy fallen tree, trilling lightly as it leaps, while the last of the day birds sing sleepily in the treetops. Hooting from a noctowl fills the night air, along with the soft rustling of night creatures stirring and day creatures nestling down for rest. A girl walks gracefully along a worn-down path that trails around trees, stopping at the occasional stream to be picked up on the other side. The full moon's light reaches down between the trees to create dappled patterns on her lightly tanned skin, and goosebumps slowly rise up on her arms at the light chill filling the valley floor. Slowly but steadily, the girl makes her way deeper into the valley, following the path that she's walked countless times before. Some deerling and sawsbuck look at her curiously as she passes them by, but they don't frighten away due to her quiet and calm demeanor, the way she walks through the forest as if she truly belongs there. After nearly an hour of walking, the trees begin to thin out slowly, the dirt under her worn sneakers giving way to brilliant white sand that glimmers in the moonlight. She's soon standing on a small beach overlooking a lake that looks like it contains the sky. A vast array of stars reflect their majesty in the lake, and the light swirls of the galaxy spread their wings across the center of the water. It is nearly completely silent, with only the soft lap of waves on the beach filling the midnight air. With a light sigh, the girl makes her way closer to the water and sits in the middle of the beach. The sand is still warm from the sun's rays earlier in the day, but it's quickly chilling. The sound of a pokéball opening at her hip is quite loud in the near silence, and suddenly there's a black, wet nose resting on her shoulder. She reaches up and scratches behind her Pokémon's ears. 

"Isn't it beautiful, Sahil?" She whispers to the absol next to her head, receiving a soft trill in response, seemingly in agreement. She smiles gently while looking out over the mirroring lake. As they sit on the beach watching the stars, various Pokémon begin making their way out of the forest and standing at the edges of the beach, while water Pokémon poke their heads out of the lake or rest along the beach quietly. Suddenly, as if on a timer, dozens of Illumise and Volbeat flutter out of the treetops and over the lake. Their humming breaks the barrier of the void of sound, and suddenly the night comes alive with the sound of Pokémon. The Illumise and Volbeat make their way over the top of the lake and their blinking mixes with the twinkling of stars on the water. Smiling widely now, the girl releases the other five members of her team. Her metagross pounds its feet into the sand, making a large nest for itself, while the linoon crawls into her lap and nestles in, facing the water and making soft purring sounds. Her dragonair coos at the Pokémon around it, shy as always, and her swellow hops along until it's managed to get on top of one of metagross' legs. Suddenly all the girl sees is fur and feels a wet tongue coating her face.

"Mira, get off!" She whisper-shouts at the Mightyena. She whines in response, but is soon distracted by a zigzagoon and rushes off to catch it, still acting like a young pup despite her evolution. The girl rolls her eyes softly, and Sahil sighs next to her as if in exasperation at Mira. The girl rests her head against Sahil's cheek, petting his thick fur with one hand and resting her other on the linoon's back as she looks out over the lake once more. She opens her eyes, realizing she must have fallen asleep in the calmness of the valley, and everything is quiet once more. Sahil whines softly and pulls away from her shoulder, looking back towards the forest. All of her Pokémon have returned to her side and are looking in the same direction as the absol. Slowly, the girl turns to look back into the forest as well, and her eyes widen at what has silenced the valley.

"Coraline. Return your Pokémon and come to me." The voice resonates in the girl's head, and she knows that none of the other Pokémon hear it. Her heart beats fast in her chest, adrenaline rushing throughout her entire body. 

"Come on back, friends," She whispers to her Pokémon while she opens their balls to return them to. Sahil nudges her hand when she reaches for his, whining softly, but she does as the other Pokémon commanded. Once they've all returned and the Pokéballs are refastened to her belt, she slowly makes her way across the beach to the forest's edge. "Are you Xerneas?" Her voice trembles lightly as she speaks, but she somehow manages to stay standing. 

The beautiful Pokémon nods its head once, then leans down slowly. "Get on. We must travel fast." 

Shakily, Coraline climbs onto the large back of the legendary, gripping it's short but soft gray fur for stability. "Hang on tightly," it whispers in her mind, then takes off in a powerful leap that takes them all the way over the lake. Another leap lands them somehow on top of a tree, and they continue like this all the way out of the valley in the opposite direction Coraline entered from. The wind whistles past them and Coraline closes her eyes, hanging on to the Pokémon underneath her for dear life. After what feels like forever, Xerneas slows down and the smell of salt fills the air. Coraline blinks open her eyes to seemingly endless water in front of her. Xerneas bends down to let her off, and she stumbles with her first steps. She can't hear it, but she's pretty sure the legendary Pokémon chuckled at her. 

"Kyogre will take you the rest of the way. I'm sure I'll be seeing you again, Coraline." Xerneas bows its head to the girl who is standing there completely confused, then turns and leaps off back the way they came. Her eyebrows furrowed, the girl turns back towards the sea to see two giant eyes staring at her. She's too confused and tired to do anything but what she's been told, so she stumbles forward slowly towards the second legendary Pokémon she's ever seen in her life. Crawling up onto Kyogre's slippery back, she prays to Arceus that she's not being led to her death. The giant creature takes off with a jolt, and she slips back several feet on its back, gripping at any surface she can now. Sea spray whips up and hits her face harshly, leading her to duck her head against the onslaught. After her second eternity of the night, she no longer feels the harsh bombardment of salt water and opens her eyes to a new shore she's never seen before. Another human stands on the beach, waving their hands above their head to attract her attention, presumably. She crawls off of Kyogre, saying thank you as she does, and begins her zig-zagged path up the beach towards the figure. 


End file.
